User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Maplefur Eye- green Pelt- orange Gender- male Shorthaired Special Markings- His ears, muzzle, tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a blue collar Bristlefur Male Warrior Shorthaired Black Tortoiseshell (Like Cherrytail except without the white) Gold Eyes Name: Redleopard Gender: Female Rank: Caveguard Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: Dark red w/brown-yellow belly Eye Color: Amber Pelt Variety: Spotted with dark brown like her mother! Charart request, please! Name: Echostar Gender: Female Rank: Leader Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: black-and-white (see my user pic for exact markings) Eye Color: green Thanks! Echostar 21:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the chararts, and No! They are awsome, not fails. :) Brook55 02:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Busy Hey Ice. If you're too busy to make my Charart just let me know and I'll ask someone else. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) He's actually nice. I understand. Good ol' Family Guy. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know I have had a lot of charart requests from about a month ago; I don't need them on this wiki anymore, I just don't know how to delete them. All my current images except the one on my userpage can be deleted if need be. Thank you, ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course, I just haven't gotten that far into it yet. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 22:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you mean the wiki IRC here, then maybe until 5:50 AM PST. Quailflight 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Songbird Since you withdrew your image of her, if anyone hasn't reserved her yet, may I do Songbird's queen image? $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 00:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been having difficulty with that lately, since so many on Nightfall's list are reserved and up for approval, but I think that the ones you could work on are Graymist's queen image, Boulder's rogue image, Tallpoppy's apprentice image, and...the rest are reserved. Wow. I think that there's some reservations that have been there for longer than two weeks, so they may or may not be removed sometime soon, but I know that those three you can definitely work on. $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 12:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Purdy Oh, okay. So you aren't going to tweak him?--NightshineR 17:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That is really good! But the stripes don't really match his other images.--NightshineR 17:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy belated birthday! =) RiverpeltSummer's Here! 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dawnstripe Well, it does seem that way to me, based solely on what you've given me, so I think it should be okay. But I don't own/haven't read BOTC so I can't give a solid answer. Either ask someone else, maybe Bramble who has read it, or put it up and see what happens. Sorry. -- Sandystar 22:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Do you mind if I use one of your old support pair userboxes that you had on your user page? Rainwhisker 20:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! :) [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 00:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here it is!!! I know the shading and ear pink is bad :( , still, hope you like it. Cherryfur123 I'm not sweating, I'm melting! 16:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Friends! I would love to be friends!!!! Whitestorm17 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, would you like to be friends ( : Ivyleaf 20:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hawkheart Hi, Icestorm! I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm going to reserve Hawkheart's alternate warrior image (there are so few left to do...), and I just wanted to make sure you were doing the mottled brown version and not the gray-patched version. I wasn't sure, and I wanted to check before I started working on it. Thanks! Hollydapple 21:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad you like my Foxpelt (see my userpage to see what I mean)! I'm kind of proud of him. I think I'm going to do Silverfur tonight and relieve Foxpelt for a month or two. I wanted to make sure you were doing the brown version and not the gray one so I didn't do the same image as you. Good luck with your Hawkheart! Have a nice evening, Hollydapple 02:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: ...why are you telling me this?--'Nightshine'~ 22:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, okay--'Nightshine'~ 22:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Is the charart long or short haired? [[User:Dawnleaf| ♥Dawnleaf♥ ]] 02:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm so very sorry about useing your blank on 5 Clans wiki. please acept my apoligy. Pantherstorm 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) WERE DO YOU MAKE THE CATS like Tallstar or Blurstar ? Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NIGHTMASK Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just dropin in to say Hi, and P,S your not a pecie of dirt :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart request! Name: Silvershine Rank: Leader Pelt: White and silver tabby Eye colour: Blue Long haired and female, Thanks![[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hulloz! ICE! Hi! How iz you? -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Good. Sad-ish. My friend left for CA without even saying 'Good-bye'... -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats on reaching 5000 edits! I feel so inferior . . . ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Me too. I'm just happy I reached 2000. Finally. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Charart!! Haha I know i'm a little late, but anyways heres your request.... *epic failure though haha* [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Hey, Iceshine! I just wanted to let you know that I really respect you on this wiki. You have good ideas, and are a loyal contributor. You might not be the leader or deputy of any project, but I wanted to make sure you knew that your contributions are greatly appreciated and that I really admire you. I'm working on making my editcount better and I really want to be respected myself. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for all you do! Echostar 21:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leader? No way! To be honest, I would ♥ to be the leader of Project Characters, but that's a dream that will probably never be fulfilled. But I'll bet that you'll be a senior warrior of Project Characters someday. Hey, if that happened, would you want to? Echostar 21:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: kk See you there Re: kk See you there don't bother replying! ZorthHighly Explosive 18:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Theories I love your Theories. And I hope they will come true in the books. ( 23:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't at ##ice'shideout but I had to leave and I could'nt leave a message...wanna chat there? ZorthHighly Explosive 01:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart request- Frostleaf eyes- blue green pelt- white gender- female long-furred very pink nose- might want to include that rank- warrior leave the charart on my talk page- thanks!! -Mistfire 17:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Undoing? How do you Undo stuff? SandI'm a new level of awesome 02:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I cant get to the IRC I cant find it SandI'm a new level of awesome 03:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What ( : what do you mean by same Ivyleaf 02:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Yeah, the first person I met on the Wiki told me about it. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't see it on the drop-down menu. Or am I just being a noob? xD --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) call me IceFire oh how do you make your warrior cat name colored Hi Hi. Hollyleaf: D blocked me on Holly wiki. I don't know why. So now I might be on Warriors wiki. Form Peacesign You're unblocked...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi Hi Icestorm. :D Nice to meet ya, I like your name ♫☯Poppysky☯♫ 00:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Cats Wiki Some users started a roleplay website called warrior cats wiki.Go there and join FrostClan!Here is the website address:www.warriorcatsrp.wikia.com Sig Hi Ice. Your sig is kinda messed up. The time goes to a seperate line and has a box around it. Just trying to help. . 20:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature help Okay, I reread the guidelines and I tried to do it, but I don't really understand it. xD Can you help? Or give me the coding? xD Frostheart ♥ 23:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you can u unban me from COTC irc? AshclawLive Curious 02:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) irc which channel? im on this: (#wikia-warriorsoftheforest YouTube Thanks for taking the time to find me on YouTube :D I didn't reply on there, because my iPod hates me -_- [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Care!!!!!!!!!! I am VERY glad that I vandlized Eualia's talk page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Block me I don't care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 19:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) -please don't block me- I sorta agree with dust... Eualia deleted question on Warriors Cats awnsers that were about warriors cats, and said they weren't!! And now.. there are the same sort of questions there, and THEY aren't deleted...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! GIMP. Hey, I was wondering is Gimp really better than Pixlr? If it is, are the tools the same or do they work better? Also, does it make your computer slow? xD Hehe. 'Cause my computer's like...3 years and it's a Vista. But it's pretty fast in my opinion, just wanted to know. 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I downloaded Gimp. I decided to test it out, but when I chose a color, it was either black or white. Can you help? 23:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It won't let me save it because it's a PNG file. what do I do? Lol. Sorry for so many questions. 02:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Icestorm! How have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you in a while! Also, thanks for supporting me on the senior warrior nomination, you're not to far off from becoming a senior warrior either! Talk to you soon! 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha, the eye doctor is not the best place to be. My family went on vacation this summer to South Carolina, at Edisto Beach! It was so fun, although I don't appreciate the taste of salt water! Where did you go on vacation? 19:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I've always wanted to go to New York! What did you do while you were there? 20:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I love how you can give such a detailed account of everything that happened on your trip! XD =) How was the Statue of Liberty? I've always wanted to go there. 20:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I hate lines! An ice cream cookie huh? Sounds Intresting... haha! :) 20:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What is an ice cream cookie? XD 20:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That sounds delicious! :D 23:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cotc Can u unchecked the thingy on meh ban that says not create account cuz I can't login in wikipedia now:(AshclawLive Curious 10:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorials I used Microsoft Word. I inserted the pictures and typed out the steps. Then I copied and pasted it to Paint and saved it. :) It took me awhile to figure out. 23:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ( : thanks for the info and you can learn alot from the fav things and i love the icestorm pic it's AWESOME ( : Ivyleaf 02:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Coding Hi! So I spent the whole yesterday trying to code my page, and I finally did it. But the thing won't close. xD (check my page, you'll know what I'm talking about) and I tried doing it, but I am not wasting another day trying to figure it out. And since you have it correctly, could you help me? xD 23:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I did. Yesterday, I copied off Bramble's and Insaneular. 01:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC For a while. I'll be on the PCA channel if you'd like to meet me there. =) -- 03:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! Personally, I think there's many people that deserve it much more than me, but that's just me xD 16:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Any one of the senior warriors who have been here ''much longer than me, about nine tenths of the warriors in the project, you? That's who OwO 18:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Who said anything about leader? O_O Let's just wait and see what happens lol:D 19:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Question I wanted to if on Warriors Wiki:Characters, are you allowed to vote on the nominations, not the discussion, but the actual voting. Reply as soon as you can!! Thanks! (sorry but I'm new at Characters!! lol!) -- ''Rosey'' Stupid School!! Quick Question for You! *dips head in respect* Hello, how's the prey running? I noticed on your userpage, that you have a lot of the collapseable(pardon, I can't spell today) lists, and I was wondering exactly how to do that... I'm not really that good with the Wiki code. Could you help me with that, by any chance? ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Living In a Dream 18:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll give it a shot and see how it works. ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Living In a Dream 18:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha! It always seemed like you were annoyed with me, thats why... DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No problem, glad to help :) DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Icefall Here she is! I hope I did it right :P 15:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Owlstar I noticed that on the Owlstar page his kit ans apprentice names were not on the template. I tried to fix that but I don't know how to edit templates can you help me? Quickheart 22:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Darn.... Hey! The time we previously set won't work for me, so I was wondering if we could set it an hour forward? Thanks! 12:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ! Wow, Icestorm123, u r so talented! I hope I can be just like you! 19:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User Reply (sigh) Oh, yes, I AM a vandal and everything, and I may not have came to this wiki like most people, all helpful and kind and innocent, but I've learned my lesson and I can't help complimenting you on your amazing charats. And yes, "really", I mean it. I may not follow the rules all that well, but I have to admit that your images are phenomenal. Best Wishes for you in the future, 20:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User